Color Ring
by Laela Park
Summary: Sekuel Color Ring: Your Ring (Jackson Side). Summary: Dan yang terakhir, sebuah kata yang tidak pernah kita ucapkan sebelumnya.. "SELAMAT TINGGAL!" Cast: Im Jaebum and Wang Jackson. GOT7/Romance/BL/T/AU/OOC/TYPO.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHONEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

 **JAESON/JACKB, IM JAEBUM, WANG JACKSON**

 **ROMANCE, ANGST, BL/YAOI, T, AU, OOC**

 **ALL CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELF**

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

Saya datang dengan ff galon jaeson lagi.. hihihi

Ini diadopt dari lagu color ring winner.. kalo biar lebih berasa galonnya bacanya coba sambil dengerin lagunya winner yang color ring atau hyorin yang i miss you.

Happy reading and hope you like it.

.

Sang kelabu meluas menguasai bahtera langit. Gumpalan awan ikut serta memenuhi langit, menutupi sang mentari yang seharusnya berpijar. Hembusan angin pun ikut serta memeriahkan pagi yang mendung. Menjadikan siapa pun yang terjaga ingin kembali terlelap. Kembali berlindung pada hangatnya buaian. Namun tidak baginya, ia yang kini hanya menatap nanar pada layar handphonenya.

 _Drrtt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt.._

Setelah merasakan getaran pada handphonenya, jemarinya dengan cepat bergerak membuka pesan yang ia terima. Berharap mendapat pesan balasan dari seseorang yang dinantinya. Namun amat disayangkan, ia harus menelan rasa kecewa setelah membaca nama yang terpampang pada pesan tersebut.

 **From : Junior**

 _Aku tahu hari ini sedang mendung, dan sepertinya akan hujan. Tapi ku mohon datanglah ketempat kerja dengan senyuman di wajahmu, Jaebum hyung. Selamat pagi._

Hanya wajah dengan tanpa ekspresi ia berikan setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Tersenyum? Heh, bahkan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk tersenyum. Ia sudah tidak pernah lagi tersenyum, semenjak seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya pergi meninggalkannya. Ahh bukan, tapi ia yang membuat sosok itu pergi meninggalkannya. Ia meringis mengingatnya.

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

Di hari yang begitu mendung, ia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang biasa ia lalui bersama kekasihnya. Terasa begitu sunyi, karena jarangnya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Seakan memberikannya ruang untuknya mengingat memori indah bersama sang puja. Bagaikan sebuah tayangan virtual 4 dimensi yang begitu nyata. Ia tatap sosok menawan yang sedang tersenyum manis disampingnya. Suara lembut dan gelak tawa sang pujaan terus berdering menggelitik pendengarannya. Berjalan bersama saling bergandengan tangan, yang ia tahu pasti bahwa tangan yang ia genggam kini hanyalah sebuah khayalnya. Hanya sebuah kehampaan.

Rintik air kini mulai membasahi sang bumi. Setiap raga kini saling berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh, menghiraukan ia yang kini hanya terpaku. Ia menatap sebuah cafe dengan dinding kaca yang menampakkan para pelancong yang sedang menjajah di sana. Mengingatkan ia akan sebuah memori lama .

 **Flashback**

Terdengar riuh dari setiap insan yang saling bercengkrama. Memenuhi sebuah cafe dengan secangkir kopi atau teh pada setiap mejanya. Demikian pun dengannya yang sedang berkutik dengan handphonenya sambil terduduk di pojok cafe dekat dengan jendela.

 _Ting.._

 **To : Jaebum**

 _Hyung, aku melihat pria yang begitu tampan._

 **From : Jaebum**

 _Apa kau yakin ada pria yang lebih tampan dibanding denganku?_

 **To : Jaebum**

 _Tentu saja, ia kini duduk di seberangku. Aahh dia tampan sekali hyung. :3_

 _Aahh.. ia kini berpaling kepadaku.._

 _DIA TERSENYUM PADAKU, HYUNG.. Ahhhhh... Manisnyaa.. *I'm dying_

 **From : Jaebum**

 _Tidak ada senyum yang lebih mematikan, dibanding milikku!_

 _Taruhan padaku. Bila setelah ini dia datang kepadamu dan menciummu._

 _Maka kau akan menjadi kekasihnya. Bila tidak lupakan dia._

 **To : Jaebum**

 _AKU TERIMA._

-Terlihat pria itu menghampirinya. _CHUU~_

 **From : Jaebum**

 _Kau kini menjadi milikku, Jackson-ah._

 **To : Jaebum**

 _Dengan senang hati. :*_

 **Flashback end.**

Bagaikan terputar secara _autoplay_ pada sebuah layar besar. Memori itu selalu terbayang dengan sendirinya setiap ia melawati tempat itu. Menjadikannya semakin merindu pada sosok yang kini terus berdering di benaknya. Ia kembali meringis dengan air mata yang kini mulai membasahi pipi tirusnya, menyatu dan tersamarkan dengan air hujan yang kini mulai mengguyurnya. Membiarkan dinginnya hujan merajai tubuhnya, melebur bersama sesalnya yang tak dapat memiliki sosok sang terkasih.

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

Nampak rembulan tersenyum tipis mengintip di balik kabut sang malam. Cahayanya pun redup menyelinap pada tirai yang terbentang. Menemani ia yang kini hanya mampu berbaring mandang. Jemarinya menari lincah pada sebuah layar, menekan tiap digit yang selalu ia hafal. Namun pada akhir, sang jemari mulai meragu. Hanya sang netra yang menyalang, menatap sebuah potret yang terpampang.

" _How beautiful you are._ "

Ia rebahkan tubuhnya, pada lembutnya alas tidur. Tangannya meraba halusnya sutra yang membungkusnya. Harumnya menenangkan bagi siapa pun yang menempatinya. Kehangatannya menyamankan siapa pun yang terbaring di atasnya. Namun tidak baginya. Pandangannya sayu menatap area kosong di sampingnya. Menjadikan kehangatan tempat tidurnya membekukan rasanya, dan harumnya seakan mengikat paru-parunya. Terasa sesak dan menyakitkan.

Rembulan bersinar indah menerangi gelapnya sang malam. Namun ia hanya mampu terbaring dengan keadaan yang begitu menyedihkan, dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam handphonenya dengan panggilan yang masih tak terjawab. Sebuah melodi terdengar begitu manis dalam panggilannya. Namun suara itu terdengar begitu menyakitkan bagi telinganya. Seakan mengejeknya akan rasa rindunya.

"Ini yang terakhir. Ku mohon angkatlah." Suaranya bergetar. Mengulang kalimatnya pada tiap panggilannya. Membenci lagu sedih yang selalu menjadi jawaban atas panggilannya.

Andai jika waktu itu ia dapat meraih tangan sosok itu. Andai bila waktu itu ia dapat meraih sosok itu ketika meninggalkannya. Pasti ia akan dapat mendengar suara Jackson dibanding dengan lagu ini. Andai ketika itu ia dapat lebih baik, dapat memperlakukan Jackson lebih baik. Pasti ia dapat mendengar suara ceria itu dibanding dengan lagu sedih ini.

Ia pandangi sebuah figura di atas lacinya dan sebuah kotak beludru kecil disampingnya. Ia raih kotak tersebut, memainkannya dalam genggamannya. Ia buka tutup kotak tersebut, menampakkan dua buah cincin emas putih dengan ukiran indah diatasnya. Jarinya mengusap permukaan kedua cincin tersebut, terasa begitu dingin. Ia tersenyum perih, namun kini rahangnya mengeras dan kedua tangannya mengepal.

" _AARRRGGGHHH...!"_

 _PRRAANKK~_

Ia lempar kotak cincin tersebut hingga membentur cermin yang berada dihadapannya. Menjadikannya hancur berkeping-keping, seperti hal hatinya yang begitu marah dan hancur. Marah akan diri yang tak mampu menjaganya. Hancur akan hati yang tak mampu memilikinya. Tubuhnya tersungkur, meringkuk menahan sesak yang mencekiknya. Sedangkan tangan lainnya tak pernah melepas handphone pada genggamannya. Tetap mendengarkan melodi yang semakin mengejeknya.

Sebuah warna dering menyerupainya, seperti sebuah lagu yang hampir berhenti. Menggambarkan hatinya yang mulai meremah. Sebuah warna dering menyerupainya, seperti sebuah lagu yang terputar kembali dengan sendirinya. Hingga air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sebuah warna dering menyerupainya, seperti waktu yang telah berlalu. Hingga ia tak mampu mengingat suara yang dirindunya.

"Ku mohon jawablah walau hanya dengan sebuah kata 'Please, Say goodbye'!" Ujarnya mengiba.

Tubuhnya terbaring pada dinginnya lantai. Ia meringkuk, menahan sakit pada dadanya. Suaranya berat dan semakin merendah. Tiada kata yang mampu lagi terucap. Yang tercipta hanyalah teriakan bisu dan isakkan menahan pilu. Terus terisak hingga tubuhnya melemah. Terus menangis hingga matanya terasa berat. Handphonenya pun kini terlepas dari genggamannya, namun tanpa membatalkan panggilannya. Membiarkan nada panggilannya sebagai melodi penghantar tidurnya. Menghantarkan ia pada malam yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Malam yang begitu dipenuhi akan rasa rindunya pada sosok yang kini dalam panggilannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Yeoboseyo? Yoeboseyo?"_

 _Tut tuuuut..._

 **-END-**


	2. Chapter 2 : Your Ring

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHONEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

 **JAESON/JACKB, IM JAEBUM, WANG JACKSON**

 **ROMANCE, ANGST, BL/YAOI, T, AU, OOC**

 **ALL CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELF**

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

 **Sekuel Color Ring: Your Ring (Jackson Side)**

 **.**

Gemericik air menggema di seluruh ruang. Memberikan sensasi nyaman tersendiri bagi mereka yang mendengarkannya. Uap air hangat menguap menciptakan nuansa tenang pada ruang yang lembab. Aroma buah-buahan tropis dari busa yang terkumpul, menyegarkan penciuman sang pemilik indera. Dan aliran air hangat menjadikannya rileks pada kulit yang terguyur olehnya. Mengabaikan segala penatnya yang di luar sana. Hanya membiarkan ia menikmati paginya.

 _Drrtt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt.._

Ia raih ponselnya yang bergetar di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia perhatikan nomer panggilan pada ponselnya. Tak ada nama pemilik panggilan tersebut, maka ia tolak panggilan tersebut. Kemudian ia lihat riwayat panggilan pada ponselnya. 17 panggilan dan 5 buah pesan dari nomer yang sama. Ia buka pesan tersebut. Menampilkan pesan yang sama yang selalu ia dapat dari pengirimnya.

' _Ku mohon angkatlah telponku.'_

Lagi dan lagi. Di setiap harinya, ia akan mendapat panggilan dan pesan dari nomer tak bernama namun ia tahu pasti siapa pemiliknya. Nomer yang begitu ia hafal dalam ingatannya.

"Dari siapa, Jackson-ah?" Tanya sosok lain yang sedang memeluknya dalam ruangan itu. Tak ingin menjawab, ia atau sosok yang dipanggil Jackson itu hanya menunjukkan nomer pada ponselnya yang terpampang. Tanpa nama. Menunjukkan kebohongan bahwa ia tak mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya? Mungkin itu dari temanmu." Lanjut pria itu, yang dijawab hanya dengan gelengan kepala oleh Jackson.

"Kau semakin terlihat diam. Ada apa?" Tanya pria itu lagi pada Jackson yang terdiam.

"Tak apa." Kali ini ia menjawab dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada sosok yang masih setia memeluknya.

"Baguslah jika seperti itu. Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk datang jam sepuluh malam ini di restoran yang biasa, aku akan menyusulmu setelah pulang kerja. Aku berangkat." Pamit pria itu, tak lupa mencium Jackson yang nyatanya adalah kekasihnya. Jackson pun hanya mampu membalasnya dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat kepergian kekasihnya. Yah senyuman yang ia paksakan dengan sebaik mungkin agar tercipta. Senyuman yang begitu sulit ia keluarkan, sebuah senyuman tulus selain kepada ia yang kini kembali memanggil dalam ponselnya.

~Nappeun Bam~

Wajah sang langit terlihat begitu mendung. Menyamarkan segalanya menjadi gelap. Namun tak pernah menjadikan yang bernyawa untuk terdiam. Termasuk dirinya yang kini terus berjalan menapaki tepi jalan hanya untuk berkeliling, tak lupa dengan payung transparan yang senantiasa ia genggam. Sedia payung sebelum hujan. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menjajahkan segala yang menarik perhatiannya. Netranya terus berkeliaran mencari suatu hal yang menarik, hingga sesosok pria mempesona pandangannya.

Ia pandangi pria yang terdiam itu dari kejauhan. Seorang pria yang dahulu begitu mempesonanya bahkan hingga saat ini. Pria itu terdiam memandangi sesuatu di depannya. Jackson pun mengikuti arah pandang pria itu. Sebuah cafe dengan kaca besar sebagai dinding pembatasnya. Ia tersenyum getir, kemudian ia pandangi pria itu lagi. Pria itu kini tertunduk, wajahnya mengguratkan akan kepedihan yang mendalam. Membuat Jackson tak kuasa ingin meraih pria itu, namun ia menahan diri. Ia hanya kembali memandangi pria itu, hingga ia terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kini ia melihat pria itu yang mulai terisak dalam diam. Tubuh pria itu mematung namun tetesan air mata mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

 _Tes.._

Setetes air membasahi pipi Jackson. Ia usap pipinya dengan tangan dinginnya.

" _Tetesan hujankah?_ " Tanyanya dalam hati.

Kepalanya menengadah menatap sang langit yang semakin mendung. Terlihat butiran-butiran air mulai berjatuhan dari awan. Ia rasakan kembali tetesan air pada pipinya.

 _Tes.. Tes.. Tes.._

Semakin banyak tetesan air membasahi wajahnya. Jackson angkat kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba merasakan rintikan air hujan yang berjatuhan.

" _Jika yang di wajahku ini hanyalah air hujan. Tetapi mengapa mata ini terasa perih dan hati ini begitu sakit merasakannya?"_

Sedikit demi sedikit rintik gerimis mulai membasahi setiap benda yang berada di bawahnya. Terdengar pula derap kaki yang mulai bergerak cepat. Bergerak mencari perlindungan dari dinginnya sentuhan sang hujan. Namun tidak dengan pria yang sedang diperhatikan Jackson. Pria itu hanya terus terdiam, membiarkan tetesan hujan menyentuhnya.

Pandangan Jackson tak pernah lepas dari pria itu. Kakinya melangkah maju dengan sendirinya, sedangkan tangannya bergerak membuka payung dalam genggamannya. Namun geraknya terhenti oleh payung lain yang menaungi tubuhnya dan sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam tangannya.

"Hari mulai hujan, sedang apa kau di sini Jackson-ah?" Suara lembut menyentuh pendengarannya. Suara sesosok pria lain yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya. Seorang pria yang kini membawanya menjauh dari langkahnya yang seharusnya. Menjauh dari sosok pria menawan yang kini menoleh padanya.

Pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Saling menatap dengan pancaran yang sama. Tatapan yang begitu menggelikan bagi keduanya. Sebuah hasrat akan kerinduan yang membuncah. Membuat mereka melangkah saling mendekat.

"Kau ingin kemana, Jackson?" Tanya sang kekasih menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tak menjawab, tubuhnya berbalik mengikuti langkah pria yang mengiringnya, namun wajahnya tetap menoleh memperhatikan sosok lain dalam jarak pandangnya.

" _Ku mohon jangan kau perlihatkan tatapan itu. Pulanglah, lupakanlah segalanya._ " Gumamnya membatin. Langkahnya meragu untuk beranjak. Meninggalkan seorang pria yang kini terisak dalam guyuran hujan, sesosok yang terus menyebut namanya dalam tangisan memilukan. Menjadi melodi perih bersama tangisan sang hujan.

" _Ku mohon pulanglah. Jangan kau saksikan apa yang dulu kau lakukan. Jangan kau merasakan apa yang dulu kau berikan kepadaku. Pulanglah, jangan kau saksikan._ " Gumamnya kembali. Mengucapkan pintanya yang tak tersampaikan.

 **Flashback**

Terik mentari menyilaukan pandangan bahkan pada netra yang terpejam. Bising kendaraan saling bersahutan meramaikan siang yang padat. Hangatnya cuaca memberikan semangat pada ia yang kini berlenggang.

"Pagi Jinyoung-ah. Apa tuan Im Jaebum ada di ruangannya?" Tanya Jackson pada seorang pria yang ia panggil Jinyoung.

"Aahh.. Ada. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Jinyoung balik.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk." Jawab Jackson sambil menunjukkan sekotak kue yang ada di tangannya. Menjelaskan akan apa yang dimaksudnya.

"Tunggu, Jackson. JB sedang ada tamu, sebaiknya kau jangan masuk dulu." Ujar Jinyoung menghentikan langkah Jackson. Namun tidak digubris oleh Jackson.

"Tak apa, kue ini juga cukup untuk tamunya." Ujar Jackson dengan senyuman lebarnya yang khas. Langsung bergegas tak memperdulikan Jinyoung yang terus memanggilnya.

"Bencana." Gumam Jinyoung. Gurat takut nampak jelas pada wajahnya.

Jackson bergerak mengendap. Mencoba melangkah dengan tenang, tak ingin mengganggu tamu yang sedang bersama kekasihnya. Ia buka pintu ruangan Jaebum dengan perlahan, menampakkan aktivitas yang berada di dalamnya.

 _Braghh.._

Kue yang dibawa Jackson terjatuh dari genggamannya. Matanya menatap nyalang pada kejadian yang terpampang di hadapannya. Dimana kekasihnya kini sedang mencumbu pria lain, selain dirinya. Seorang pria ramping dengan wajah yang rupawan. Membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat menyaksikannya dan udara di sekitarnya seakan mencekiknya. Wajah cerianya berubah menjadi raut akan kekecewaan. Hingga air matanya mengalir bebas membasahi wajahnya.

"Jackson!" Ujar Jaebum terkejut akan kehadiran kekasihnya di kantornya yang sontak melepaskan tautannya pada pria yang dicumbunya.

"Sepertinya, cincinmu hilang. Ini, aku kembalikan cincin yang sama persis dengan cincin yang kau hilangkan." Ujar Jackson sambil menyerahkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya dengan gemetar. Sebuah cincin indah yang seharusnya juga melingkar pada jemari lawan bicaranya.

Jackson menunggu, menunggu akan kata yang keluar dari bibir manis kekasihnya. Namun pria itu terdiam. Membuat Jackson pupus akan harapannya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Melangkah dengan ragu dengan hati penuh rasa harap. Mengharap akan ada sepasang tangan besar yang kan mendekapnya, menahannya atas keputusasaannya.

Jackson menoleh, masih berharap akan inginnya. Namun hatinya mencelos. Hatinya bagaikan tertusuk dan remuk kembali. Tangan yang ia harapkan kan meraihnya kembali, kini terpaut oleh tangan pria lain yang berada di samping kekasihnya. Membuatnya semakin terisak dan sesak mencekik paru-parunya.

" _Bosankah kau meraih tangan kasar ini? Kuharap kau tak akan bosan dan melepaskan tangan yang kau genggam kini, Jaebum-ah."_ Harap Jackson dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, mengabaikan Jinyoung yang tak henti memanggilnya.

"Maafkan aku Jackson." Ujar Jinyoung dengan penuh penyesalan.

 **Flashback end**

Jackson melangkah memasuki mobil kekasihnya. Terduduk manis membiarkan sang pengemudi membawa pergi dirinya. Meninggalkan sosok pria yang pernah mengisi masa lalunya, membiarkan pria itu terdiam dalam derasnya guyuran hujan. Pergi menjauh hingga siluet ini menghilang pada pantulan kaca spion mobilnya.

" _Apakah sekarang kau merasakan apa yang dulu aku rasakan? Bukankah itu menyakitkan? Mianhae, Jaebum-ah."_

~Nappeun Bam~

Alunan musik klasik melantun indah menghibur Jackson yang kini sedang menunggu. Aroma-aroma lezat pun menggelitik indera penciumnya. Bersama segelas wine ia menyaksikan hiburan yang disajikan. Walau nyatanya pikirannya tak ikut menikmati apa yang terekam oleh matanya. Pikirannya melayang jauh, mengingat akan kejadian sore ini. Di mana ia harus bertemu kembali dengan orang yang seharusnya tidak ia temui.

Sungguh ia tak ingin lagi melihat wajah itu. Bukan karena ia membencinya, bahkan ia tak sanggup untuk membencinya. Pria itu, Jaebum. Sosok yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya. Sosok yang telah bertahun-tahun menemaninya, memberikan segalanya hanya untuknya. Hingga suatu hari ia harus menerima sebuah kenyataan pahit, bahwa tak hanya dirinya yang menjadi sosok berarti dalam kehidupan Jaebum, kekasihnya.

"Lama menunggu?" Tanya kekasih Jackson, memecah lamunannya.

"Tidak, duduklah." Jawab Jackson sambil mencoba kembali senyuman terbaiknya.

"Pesanlah makanan." Tawar sang kekasih. Jackson pun menerima dan memesan makanan yang sejak tadi sudah dipilihnya saat menunggu. Melanjutkan malamnya dengan sang kekasih. Mengabaikan ponselnya yang sejak tadi berdering.

"Will you marry me?" Tanya sang kekasih sambil menyerahkan sepasang cincin emas putih yang cantik kepada Jackson.

Jackson tercekat mendengarnya. Ia pandangi kotak beludru dengan sepasang cincin di dalamnya. Sepasang cincin yang berbeda namun memiliki maksud yang sama dengan cincin yang dulu pernah melingkar di jari manisnya. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi, namun ia belum siap dengan semua ini. Dengan kejadian sore ini membuat hatinya kembali meragu.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya. Tatapan mata itu. Menyiratkan akan penyesalan yang begitu dalam, menggambarkan akan kepedihan yang begitu menyakitkan. Dapatkah ia merasa senang? Dapatkah ia merasa bahagia? Sosok yang hingga kini ia cintai, terlihat mengharapkannya. Mengakui akan salahnya. Namun ia harus mengingat kembali akan posisinya. Ia kini tak sendiri lagi. Sosok yang kini berada di hadapannya, telah mengisi kekosongan hatinya, meski tak seutuhnya. Sanggupkah ia mengkhianati pria itu?

Andai Jaebum datang lebih dulu. Andai Jaebum meraih tangannya ketika waktu itu. Andai ia dapat memutar waktu. Ia takkan terjebak oleh dilema yang membuatnya ragu. Apakah ia boleh memilih untuk kembali bersama Jaebum dan mengkhianati kekasihnya? Ataukah ia harus menerima lamaran kekasihnya dan pergi melupakan Jaebum? Sungguh ia masih mencintai Jaebum, sangat. Namun, pria yang kini masih menunggu jawaban akannya adalah pria yang mencintainya seperti dahulu Jaebum mencintai dirinya. Ia tak sanggup untuk memilih.

Jackson masih terdiam. Pandangannya tertunduk memperhatikn layar ponselnya yang masih senantiasa berdering. Haruskah ia mengangkatnya?

"Angaktlah. Aku merima apa pun keputusanmu." Dengan nada lembut pria itu mempersilahkan Jackson mengangkat panggilan pada ponselnya. Memberikan kesempatan pada Jackson untuk meneguhkan pendiriannya.

Dengan sedikit ragu Jackson meninggalkan meja makannya. Memberi jarak untuk privacy dalam panggilannya.

" _Yeoboseyo? Yeoboseyoo?.._ " Jackson terus mengulang kata-katanya, mencoba memanggil sang penelponya. Ia terus memanggil hingga nada panggilan terputus menyambut pendengarannya.

"Apa kau mempermainkanku, eoh?" Tanyanya dengan nada bergetar, yang ia tahu pasti takkan ada jawaban akannya.

Dengan derai air mata ia kembali pada tempat duduknya. Tubuhnya bergetar dalam isakkannya. Perasaannya tak menentu, segala emosinya bercampur menjadi satu. Hingga hanya tangisanlah yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya.

"I do. Bawalah aku bersamamu. Buatlah aku seutuhnya mencintaimu." Jawab Jackson dengan isakkan yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Membuat pria di hadapannya, merengkuhnya dalam. Menghantarkan perasaan yang begitu besar untuk melindunginya. Memberikan cinta yang begitu tulus akan dirinya.

"Ku mohon bahagialah bersamaku."

 **END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lima bulan kemudian.**

Jackson buka pintu rumahnya. Menampakkan seorang pria baya menghantarkan surat untuk dirinya. Setelah menandatangani tanda terima, pak pos tersebut pun meninggalkan kediaman baru Jackson.

"Thank you, sir."

Jackson lihat nama pengirim surat tersebut. Dari Korea atas nama park Jinyoung. Dengan senyuman bahagia ia buka surat tersebut. Namun senyum itu memudar ketika melihat isi surat tersebut.

 _Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Ku harap kau bahagia bersamanya. Ahh tidak, tapi kau harus bahagia bersamanya. Tak banyak yang ingin aku katakan. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang seharusnya aku katakan sejak dulu._

 _ **MAAFKAN AKU JACKSON-AH. MAAFKAN AKU YANG TAK BISA MEMBAHAGIAKANMU. MAAFKAN AKU YANG TELAS MEMBUATMU MENANGIS. MAAFKAN AKU YANG TAK LAGI BISA MENDAMPINGIMU. AKU MENCINTAIMU.**_

 _Dan yang terakhir, sebuah kata yang tidak pernah kita ucapkan sebelumnya.._

" _ **SELAMAT TINGGAL!"**_

 _ **With love, Im Jaebum.**_

Runtuh sudah semua pertahanannya. Air matanya sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi. Hingga isakkan perih lolos darinya.

"Selamat tinggal." Gumam Jackson dalam tangisnya, sambil memeluk sebuah foto yang tercantum bersama surat tersebut. Sebuah foto yang menampakkan potret teman-temannya di Korea. Namun tanpa dirinya dan juga tanpa Jaebum, melainkan bersama sebuah figura yang bertuliskan..

' _ **Rest In Peace, Im Jaebum.'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **Kali ini benar-benar end... hahaha pai pai pai.. hikss..**_


End file.
